Etika
Daniel Desmond Amofah '''(born: ), better known online as '''Etika, is a YouTuber who streams on YouTube, and sometimes uploads discussion videos about video games or other topics. He reads donation messages in his live streams and often has to turn them off because he gets spammed with donations and can't actually play the game. Sometimes he would unlist them soon after the stream gets finished, mostly because it seems inappropriate to him, or for personal reasons, and so some YouTube users, who are his stream moderators, upload highlights from it. His account was terminated on October 25, 2018 for posting pornographic content and other Community Guidelines violations at around the same time. His Twitter and Facebook accounts are also inactive for unknown reasons. Quotes *“My d*ck!” *“What is going on guys. Etika from the Etika World Network here.” (intro) *“I’ll talk to you in the next one. Take care of yourselves. And of course, as usual, please have yourself a damn good one.” (outro) *"If Wolf is not revealed at some point in the early January 2016, then I will literally make a sandwich out of my own ball sack, nuts included, and choke on that b*tch on camera, live. Quote me on that sh*t" *“Are you n*ggering me, right now?” *“Sounds like Xenoblade.” *"Mewtwo!” *"I'm not a news channel." *"Sponz hype!" *"No b*tch n*ggas, no snitch n*ggas, no Twitch n*ggas, and no fake ass Switch n*ggas!" *JOYCON BOYZ! *"No, no, that's not the fight. That is not the fight. No, that's not the fight. That is not the f-cking fight right there, no it is not." *"You are not f*cking serious, chat, you are not f*cking serious. That is not what the f*ck the fight is, no no no, you- you are n*ggering me." *"NOBODY SAW THIS COMING." *"FRESH OFF THE MOTHER F*CKIN' BLOCK" *"Backhand! Pimp style! N*gga action!" *"HAMON OVERDRIVE! NIGGA PUNCH!! OMAE WA MOU SHINDERU!' '-explosions-" *"OH MAN" *"JOYCON MEN!" *"THERE'S A NUT BUTTON!" Trivia * Etika once got lost in South Carolina. During that time, he claims to have possibly seen a supernatural ghost whisper to him in the video where he announced he got lost. He later made a tweet confirming he was okay and feeling merry about things. He also deleted the two videos that were related to the ghost and denies this event ever occurred. * He briefly changed his channel name to Young Ramsay Network in 2015 after cooking scallops and being inspired by celebrity chef Gordon Ramsay, whom he renamed his channel temporarily after. Etika also referred to himself as 'Young Ramsay '''during that time as well. Soon afterward, Ramsay himself started following Etika on Twitter. * Etika had a girlfriend named Christine, who often appeared in some of his videos. However, on February 3, 2017, Etika and Christine announced that they broke-up. * Etika doesn't keep promises. * Etika used to be a model until he started his YouTube channel. * Etika got $25 from Sony after suing them. * In the early 2000s, he played ''Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine and reacted maniacally when it reappeared in the 2017 Sonic game, Sonic Mania which he doesn't seem to be very good at. * Etika once used the Brooklyn Nets introduction video as his own intro, with him running around like an idiot playing with his yo-yo and jumping on the ice. However, now that the Nets are considered the worst franchise in the NBA, he has since abandoned the intro, due to his bandwagon status. * Etika once choked on a sandwich whilst reacting the professional Smash 4 player ZeRo's video "Peanuts". * Etika was once formally known as "Iceman Etika", appearing on TV and participating in rap battles. He also produced tracks such as, "Written In Ice". * Once, Etika starred in a news report revealing the shocking truth that Subway Footlong Sandwiches are, in fact, not actually twelve inches. * Etika had a cat named Bombay. * Etika has four major waifus: ** Red Robin, who appeared in Super Smash Bros. 4 as an alternate costume for Robin, a character who originated from Fire Emblem Awakening. People consider the costume for Robin to be based off of Anna, a reoccuring character in the Fire Emblem Series. ** Kamui, the Bare Footed Waifu, as well as being the Japanese name of Corrin, who originated from Fire Emblem Fates. ** Pyra and Mythra, both characters from Xenoblade Chronicles 2. *Etika had an old YouTube channel under the name of TR1Iceman in which he created in 2006 (Although, his first video on the channel wasn't until 2007). He used this channel before he switched to his main channel. This channel was the origin of the Iceman Etika meme. *In Etika's live stream of his reaction to the entire character roster for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, his heart rate reached over the 180s a few times, with his highest being 188. Etika was 4 bpm away from having a heart attack (Having a heart attack would reach to 192 bpm). *Etika once got caught playing Minecraft on one of his streams which led a lot of his fans to accuse him of loving the game and even spamming Etika Loves Minecraft multiple times in his streams. *His ancestry is from Ghana. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2006